


I Love You...But You Cheated?

by Jessica23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Episode: s03e01 Wanheda Part 1, Episode: s03e02 Wanheda Part 2, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Girl Penis Niylah, Hilarious, Lie Detector Test, Maury Show, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is upset, more than upset she's PISSED THE FUCK OFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You...But You Cheated?

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this while watching the Maury Show and in a few seconds I thought of Lexa and Clarke's relationship and their drama.
> 
>  
> 
>  

Today on Maury, Lexa is here to find out if her wife Clarke is cheating on her with another woman. Now because of the accusations, Lexa believes that Aden, their 4 month old son is not hers.

This is what Lexa had to say, "I'm here today to find out if my wife is cheating on me! She said that she never do a thing like that, but I don't believe her! On top of that, I come to find out that our 4 month old son Aden might not be mine, and it breaks my heart because I love this woman so much and our son! Clarke, if this lie detector test comes out that you cheated and that Aden is not mine, our relationship is over!"

Clarke and Lexa have been together for one full year, but four months ago Clarke had an secret affair with another woman named Niylah, so now Lexa believes that the son she raised is not hers because she slept with the other woman. Lexa says that four months ago Clarke was acting suspicious, sending messages to someone else and on top of that she had sex with her. This is what Clarke had to say, "I'm sick and tired of all this accusations! Lexa is the love of my life and I do believe that Aden is hers! No, I didn't cheat, but it doesn't hide the fact that Aden is her son! I know she is the father 100%! Lexa I love you and I want us to be together and be a family again!"

The test is in, "Clarke we asked you, have you cheated on Lexa in the past few months, you said no, the lie detector determined that was a lie. Clarke, have you had sex with anyone besides Lexa, you said no, the lie detector determined, that was a lie, you had sex with two people. Clarke, have you had sex with any other women that Lexa doesn't know about besides the one she knows about, you said no, the lie detector determined you are telling the truth. In the case of four month old Aden, Lexa... you Are the father!"

The lie detector confirmed that Clarke has cheated on Lexa but she is the father of their son Aden, can their relationship last? 

Back stage, Clarke admitted that she was wrong in cheating on Lexa and vowed not to do it again, but Lexa is having a hard time accepting it. Lexa says that she loves her wife dearly and she was hurt when she found out that she cheated. For the sake of their son, it seems that they are going to work out their relationship and hope for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! See you later!


End file.
